the life of Albus Potter
by i should've been a cowboy
Summary: Albus Potter is entering his last year at Hogwarts with a interesting start from breaking up with his girlfriend of two years and becoming head boy. Albus wonders rather he will survive his last year at Hogwarts.


**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, which belongs the talented JK Rowling.**

Albus Potter and Rose Weasley were out in the Potter's backyard, the two cousins were in the lake that was behind the Potter property. The lake was vast and it was used by everyone in Godric's Hollow in the summer. The lake reminded Albus of the Great Lake back at Hogwarts. Albus swam to the shore, his girlfriend, Katie, was riding on his back, piggyback style. She kissed his cheek as he walked on the sandy lake shoreline.

"Here you go Princess," he said with a grin as she let go him. Using her preferred nickname.

"Why thank you Alie-cat," she said to him, as she kissed his nose affectionately.

At seventeen, Albus Potter had a developing athletic form, his eyes were almond shaped and emerald green, his hair was dark brown with the back and sides buzzed with a shaved design on the left side, his hair on top was left longer. His girlfriend Katie Williams was considered a beauty with tanned skin, her body was slender with the right amount of curves, her eyes were startling blue, and her hair was dark and long. When Albus first met Katie in his fifth year, he liked her immediately. When his sister met her, Lily didn't like her very much, while James just congratulated him for hooking up with a hot girl. To his great surprise, his cousin, Rose Weasley, didn't like her very much either, which resulted in a big argument. That was the most angriest that Albus had ever been to her. During the summer of his upcoming sixth year, Albus introduced Katie to his parents, and he was surprised that his mum didn't like her either, while his dad seemed neutral. He didn't understand why not one of his female family members didn't like Katie. She was sweet and hardly ever got angry, he loved her. He wished that his mum, sister, and cousin felt the same, but he already knew that was a battle that he would never win.

"Your welcome," he said, with a forced grin. After being together for two years, Albus wasn't sure on how he felt about Katie anymore. Sure she was a great girl, but he had to admit that she was one clingy, jealous woman with a temper like his mother. Things were great the first year of their relationship, he loved hanging around her; she was fun and a great ball of energy. But it was after the Christmas holidays of sixth year when Katie Williams become… somewhat psychotic. At first, she always wanted him to be around her all the time, even wanting him admit her in the Gryffindor common room when she was a Ravenclaw. After telling her 'No Katie, I cannot let you in the Gryffindor common room' for the hundredth time, he and Katie had their first big time Row. It was after that, when Albus and Katie's relationship went downhill. Katie became quicker to anger and she became more jealous as sixth year progressed. If Albus said anything that Katie did not want to hear, she went off on him when he least expected it. She also became became jealous by March, which normally resulted in a child tantrum that lasted for ten to thirty minutes. By early May, Albus and Katie had three more fights, and Albus wasn't sure how he felt about Katie anymore. After each fight, Albus wanted to break up with her, but that didn't happen because Katie always pulled her same trick: pouted lip and watery eyes. Albus fell for it each time.

"Aw you're so sweet," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. Pressing her well painted red lips onto his.

"Ewwww get a room," came the voice of Lily Potter from in the lake. Katie pulled away from him, and glared at Lily. If looks could kill, Lily would be dead by the glare that Katie was giving her.

"Katie forget about it ok?" Albus held on to his girlfriend and tugged at her shoulders so she looked back at him in the eye. "You know Lily just likes to mess with you. It's just her way."

Albus knew his sister didn't mean much harm by telling them to 'get a room', he knew it was because she didn't like seeing Katie and him kiss, but Albus didn't want to tell Katie that, he knew it would set her off. Then again, anything she doesn't like to hear would set her off.

"Fine, I am getting out to get a drink," she said. "Do you want anything?" Katie traced her index finger down his wet bare chest in a flirting way.

"No thanks," he told her with a small smile. Before breaking apart, Katie looked into his green eyes before she left. Albus watched her walk up the green grass towards the white picket fence that belonged to the Potter family. When she closed the gate behind her, Albus looked down at the wet sand beneath his feet. He didn't feel any physical sensation when she touched his chest, that he normal would have felt a year ago when she touched him. He began to wonder if Katie knew that, then again how could she possibly not notice that part of him. It can easily be noticeably in just swim trunks. Ever since their second fight, Albus began questioning on rather or not he actually loved her or not.

"Hey Al, everything ok?" asked his cousin Rose. Albus and Rose have always been close and their relationship never changed between them. No matter how angry that got, they always had each other's backs.

"I don't know what to do Rosie," he said looking over at Rose. Rose Weasley was a pale girl who didn't tan easily. Her eyes were brown, her hair was bushy, curly, and red, with freckles sprinkled across her nose. Rose walked out of the water towards her male cousin. The air outside the lake felt cool to her wet skin, sending a shiver down her spine. "I love her but..."

Rose pated his shoulder gently, she could see the stress of his relationship with Katie written all over him. She hated to see him like this, all stressed out about a girl. It must be karma playing a cruel joke on them, a joke that wasn't much funny to Rose. It was normally in reverse with Albus helping her out of a stressful spot. "Why not just break up with her?" She heard herself asking before she could stop herself.

Albus looked at her. "It's not that easy Rosie," he said, turning his whole body to look at her. "I tried... but... I just can't do it."

"I'm not saying this because I don't like her," she said. "I'm saying this because of what she is doing to you."

When Rose first heard about Katie and Albus dating, she didn't like it at all. She didn't know exactly why she didn't like Katie, deep down inside she just knew she was bad for her cousin. When they first started having trouble Rose knew her instinct were right.

"Believe me Albus," she told him. "It will be the right thing. I'm not saying breaking up will be easy, it never is. But I can tell that you don't love her."

Albus knew that Rose was right; she normally was in this romance stuff. He couldn't lead Katie on, it wasn't right.

"Your right," he said, with a short nod. Rose smirked in triumph.

"Yes, and I am always right dear cousin," she responded, smiling now. Albus rolled his eyes, cracking a smile.

"Your right about what?"

Rose jumped at the sound of the voice and looked to see Katie looking at her and Albus, with her hands on her hips. The bottom of her two-piece bathing suit was covered by a silky material that went down to her knee.

"It doesn't matter Katie," Albus told her, he walked up to where Katie and made a reach to touch her hand but Katie slapped his hand before he could reach her.

" _Ouch!_ "Albus said, shaking his hand, his hand stung from where she slapped him. "What in Merlin's beard was _that_ for?"

Katie glared at him, the temperature around him felt like it dropped twenty degrees.

"Do _not_ touch me Albus Severus Potter," she said sternly. As she said that, something in Albus's mind clicked. He had no idea why it clicked on, but it did.

"No one but my mum and dad call me by my full name," he said, his voice was getting firm as he spoke.

"I can call you _whatever_ I want," she said, looking at him only. "Besides no one loves you as much as I do."

Neither one was yelling, but Rose could feel the tension between the two.

"You know what, it doesn't matter what I said to Albus," Rose spoke up, walking in-between Albus and Katie.

"Back away Weasley before I hex you," Katie said, looking at Rose with an intense gaze. "Albus is a big boy he doesn't—"

 _WHACK!_

Katie Williams was on the grass, covering her cheek.

Albus could not believe what he had just witnessed. Lily Potter stood over Katie, her eyes fiery with anger.

" _No one_ talks about my cousin and brother like that!" Lily said, her index finger pointing at Katie. Her finger was mere inches from Katie's forehead.

Albus looked at Rose, and from what he could tell, she was just as surprised as he was, and before either one could do anything, Katie leapt up and tackled Lily into the ground into the sand, grabbing Lily around the throat and slammed her back to the ground. Albus stood frozen; his mind didn't comprehend of what he was seeing. One second Lily was standing while Katie was on the ground, then the next second he was seeing Katie tackle his baby sister to the ground. His eyes widened. Of all the things that Katie has done this had to be the worst, he could stand her yelling at him, he could live with that. Even though he didn't like it, but atleast nothing bad happened. But this, attacking his baby sister like that, that was too much. Rather or not Katie was a girl or a boy, he didn't like _no one_ messing with his sister _or_ anyone in his family. Albus felt anger run through his veins, pumping a new rush of adrenaline. He grabbed hold Katie around the middle and yanked as hard as he could and he released her, watching Katie stumble on her feet, the silk bottom that was tied around her waist fluttered to the ground. He gazed at Katie with anger. His hands clinched into fists.

" _WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?_ " He shouted. " _YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!_ "

Katie stood up straight, flinching as he raised his voice for the first time at her.

"Albus sweet—"

" _NO!_ "he said, she walked over to him but stopped as he yelled again. Albus looked at her; he didn't feel sorry for yelling at her. She didn't look resentful for her actions.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean—"

" _OH_ you meant it," he said, his voice was firm as he talked. He didn't register his parents and aunt and uncle were behind him. "I _don't ever_ want to see you around her again. Or anyone else in my family."

Katie didn't look hurt as she looked at him.

" _Fine_ ," she said, keeping her posture straight as she looked at Albus. "But you have just lost the best thing you _ever_ had."

"Oh I doubt it," he responded, his fists still clenched. "Now get out and _don't ever_ come back."

Katie looked stumped as he said the latter. "Are you breaking up with me?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Maybe I am," he responded, his once rapid heartbeat was starting to beat to a slower rhythm. Katie just glared at him, not making a sound.

After Katie left, Albus dried off at the back porch, wrapping the towel around his waist, his adrenaline rush was starting to wear off. His mind was still wrapped around the fact that he had just broken up with Katie. A part of him knew that he did the right thing like Rose had said, but another part of him felt dead. What if he made a mistake? What if they got back together? _Never._ Said a much clearer voice. _Look at what she has done, she clearly doesn't respect you. If she did then she never would have attached Lily like that._

"Albus!" said his mother. He turned around to see his mum and dad, both with concerned expressions on their faces. "Are you ok?" His mother's tone was soft and gentle. Albus didn't know how to respond, he didn't even know how he felt at that moment. Then, before Albus knew what he was doing, he told his parents everything that he was thinking. He told them how he felt relieved that he broke up with Katie, but also sad by it at the same time. As he spoke, he felt a weight lift from his chest as he told his mum and dad everything. Once he was done, Albus sat on the wooden stairs that led to the back porch.

"You may not realize it now, but you did the right thing Al," Harry said, kneeling in front of Albus so he could see Albus's eyes stare back at him. "You did the right thing. You defended your sister most of all, you don't need a girl like her." Albus looked at his dad, what he said made sense, he _did_ stand up for Lily. But he broke up with Katie as a result.

"You really did do a good thing Albus," Ginny told him.

Albus looked at both of his parents; both with reassuring faces that said that everything will be ok from now on.

"We are proud of you for standing up to Katie like that," Harry said. "That takes a real man to do that."

 _A real man huh?_ Albus didn't know how to respond to that. All he knew was that he had just broke up with Katie, a girl who confused the hell out of him and can argue faster than anyone he ever knew.

"Your dad is right Albus," his mother told him, her felt her warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see her knelt down in front of him.

By the end of the week Albus Potter was starting to feel better about himself. He knew now that the break-up with Katie was a good thing for him. He was also surprised by how much more relaxed he was feeling compared to how stressed he felt when he was around his now ex-girlfriend. It was the first three days that struck Albus the hardest, the break-up never quit hit him until it was mentioned, it took him another day until he fully realized that it was all for the best. Not only for him, but for everyone.

"Hey Albus your Hogwarts letter is here," Albus looked up, taking the letter from the owl that had its leg out to him. As he opened the letter something fell out and Albus looked down to see what it was. There on the table was a badge with the letters HB. His eyes widened at the head boy badge that was gleaming at him.

"No way," he said it a bit louder than he meant to.

"What?" his mother asked.

"Whats that?" James asked, seeing the badge on the table. Albus was about to grab but James was quicker. " _Woah,_ "

Albus shot up from his chair.

"Give it back James," Albus said, his hand out.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked looking at her two sons.

"Look at what Albus got," James said thrusting the badge into Ginny's hands. Ginny looked down at the badge and let out a shrike.

"Oh my God Albus," she said looking over at him. Excitement was in her voice. "Your head boy! Oh sweet heart that is so wonderful!"

And Ginny Potter pulled him into a tight embrace. Hugging him tightly.

"M-mum—I—I cant b-breath" Albus chocked, his ribs felt like they were being crushed by one of Hagrids strong hugs.

"Oh—I-I'm so sorry dear," she said, releasing him, a tear in her eye. "Oh my first son to be head boy."

James looked confronted. "Hey!" James said. "What about me?"

Ginny looked at James from behind Albus. "Just be happy for your brother James," Ginny looked back at Albus, tears streaming in her eyes. "I am _so_ proud of you Albus, oh this calls for a celebration." Ginny let go of him, muttering to herself about all that she has to do.

Albus turned to look at his brother.

"You just had to do that did you?"

"Guilty," James said with a smirk.

 **AN: Hey everyone, let me know what you think of this story. It will make my day.**

 **I do hope you all liked reading it.**

 **Ch 2 will be up as soon as I can get it written and posted.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
